The Heart comes apart
by Nasuka Shirou
Summary: Es ist schon sieben Monate her, dass Dark und Krad bei ihrem letzten großen Kampf verschwanden. Mit ihnen verschwanden auch Towa-chan und Wizz. Von nun an sollten die Niwas und der Hikari ein ganz normales Leben führen, doch dem war nicht so...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: The Heart comes apart

Teil: 1 von... Tja... Das ist nun die Frage! Klar ist, dass es bei diesem einen Kapitel nicht bleibt.

Autor: Nasuka/Na-chan

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören mir *wunschträumt* Nein, o.k., die sind nur geliehen... Und erkaufen oder so kann ich sie mir leider auch nicht... Verdammt... .

Pairings: Höhö... Das Erste (Krad x Satoshi) lässt sich herauslesen und das Zweite (Satoshi x Daisuke) wird angedeutet. Aber ich wollte noch Paar dazu nehmen!^^

Warnung: Lemon, (...)

Ich kann FFs sowieso schlecht Warnungen zuteilen, also bitte nicht wundern, wenn mal 'ne Warnung fehlen sollte ^^; Außerdem weiß ich noch nicht so ganz, was ich alles zusammenschreiben werde, wollte aber so'n farbenfrohen Mix erstellen XD

'...' Gedanken

"..." Gesprochenes

Die FF ist echt verdammt alt. Als die entstand, war ich noch jung... u ú *mit Krückstock auf Boden tock* Im Jahr 2004... wheee...!

The Heart comes apart

Es ist schon sieben Monate her, dass Dark und Krad bei ihrem letzten großen Kampf verschwanden. Mit ihnen verschwanden auch Towa-chan und Wizz. Von nun an sollten die Niwas und der Hikari ein ganz normales Leben führen, doch dem war nicht so...

Gähnend wurde der Rotschopf wach und das Erste, was er tat, war sich auf dem Bett umzusehen, ob vielleicht doch ein kleiner, weißer Hase auf dem Bett rumtollte. Daisuke wusste zwar ganz genau, dass Wizz sowie auch Dark und Towa-chan nie wieder zurückkommen würden, aber er hoffte inständig, dass er sich irrte.

Enttäuscht stand er auf und streckte sich. Ihm fehlte jemanden, der ihn jeden morgen aus dem Bett jagte und ihn dazu zwang sich zu beeilen, eher er noch zu spät zur Schule kommen würde.

Noch ziemlich schläfrig tapste Daisuke die Treppen hinunter und ging in die Küche. Dort angekommen wurde er wie immer fröhlich von seiner Familie zum neuen Morgen begrüßt. Eher er sich versah, schob Emiko ihn zum Tisch und servierte ihm ein ordentliches Frühstück. 'Alle tun so, als wäre nichts gewesen...', dachte er und seufzte schwer.

Er schlug die Zeitung auf, riskierte einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile und legte diese dann rasch beiseite. 'Dark, der Meisterdieb - Genug vom Stehlen?',sowas durfte der ehemalige Generalbeauftragte im Fall Dark, Satoshi Hiwatari, täglich lesen, hören und sehen. Seitdem Dark verschwunden war, passierte im Leben des Hikaris nicht viel erwähnenswertes mehr.

Trotzig stand er auf und verließ die Küche. In Gedanken versunken schlenderte er ins Badezimmer. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und sah sich schweigend um. Ein Gefühl von Trauer umgab ihn und ein leises Seufzen entfloh seiner Stimme. Wie oft hat 'er' ihn hier schon überfallen...?

Er stellte sich vor dem Waschbecken, blickte aber nicht in den Spiegel vor ihm, sondern schlug seine Augenlider nieder und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Ja, er vermisste Dark, genauso wie den Eisdämonen in ihm. Aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete: Krad fehlte ihm immer noch am meisten und er war sich sicher, dass Daisuke froh war Krad loszusein. "Daisuke...", hauchte der Blauhaarige leise und widmete sich nun ganz seinen Gedanken an Daisuke.

Hastig stürmte der kleine Niwa aus dem Haus und rannte in Richtung Schule. Noch hatte er Zeit, noch würde er nicht zu spät kommen.

Paar Minuten später kam er bei der Schule an und wollte die Treppen hinauf, als ihm jemand entgegen kam. Daisuke rannte blind in die Person rein und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken...

Eine zierliche aber starke Hand griff nach seinem Handgelenk und verhinderte so, dass der Rotschopf hart zu Boden viel. "Vielen Dank...", murmelte Daisuke peinlich berührt und sah direkt in die Augen seines Gegenübers. "Ha- Harada-san...", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauchen und eher unbewusst wich er einen Schritt zurück.

"Morgen, Niwa!", Riku lächelte kurz und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Betrübt schaute er ihr noch nach. Sie sprachen sich wieder mit Nachnamen an. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich etwas bei ihnen verändert hatte. Nach der Sache mit Dark und Krad endete ihre Beziehung, weil sie - oder besser gesagt nur Riku meinte, dass es das Beste für Beide wäre. Zwar war Daisuke im ersten Moment noch traurig gewesen, aber er kam schnell darüber hinweg.

Das Leuten der Schulklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen die Treppen hinaufzurennen, als ihm ein Großteil seiner Klasse entgegen kam. Er bemerkte, dass alle Sportbeutel bei sich hatten und erst jetzt wusste er, dass er seinen zu Hause vergessen hatte. 'Stimmt ja. Harada-san trug ihre Sportsachen schon, als wir aufeinander stießen. Dass mir das erst jetzt auffällt...' Betroffen seufzte er und folgte seiner Klasse niedergeschlagen. In letzter Zeit vergas er so einiges...

Im Gehen wurde er von Satoshi überholt, was er sofort realisierte. Schnell griff Daisuke nach seinem Handgelenk, worauf Satoshi seinen Schritt verlangsamte, sodass sie nebeneinander hergingen.

"Guten Morgen, Satoshi!", begrüßte er seinen Freund fröhlich.

"Morgen, Daisuke", ein schwaches Lächeln zierte sein blasses Gesicht.

Ihr Verhältnis zueinander hat sich in den letzten sieben Monaten stark verändert. Sie unternahmen ziemlich viel miteinander. Oft gingen die beiden Jungs zusammen weg, um sich einen schönen Tag zu machen und übernachteten gelegentlich mal bei Daisuke, mal bei Satoshi. Als Daisuke das erste Mal bei Satoshi übernachtete, kam es sogar zu einem Kuss. Wie es dazu kam...?

~ Flashback ~

Beide saßen nebeneinander am Küchentisch und aßen unter anderem auch Reis zu Abend. Sie hatten einen langen Tag hinter sich und konnten nun so richtig entspannen. Doch die Jungs wollten erst mal was Anständiges essen, da sie ja schon fast ausgehungert waren - oder zumindest Daisuke. Trotz seines großen Hungers schaufelte er nicht alles in sich hinein, sondern genoss das Essen. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Satoshi so gut kochen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken an Satoshi angekommen, vergas er alles um sich herum.

Seitlich wurde er von Satoshi genauestens beobachtet. Plötzlich grinste er. "Daisuke...", er legte die Essstäbchen weg und drehte sich zu ihm.

"Hm?", schnell schüttelte Daisuke seine Gedanken ab und wandte sich ihm zu. Als sich eine kühle Hand an seine Wange legte und er direkt in dunkelblaue Augen sah, erschauderte er angenehm und wurde ganz rot. Nur wenige Zentimeter waren ihre Gesichter voneinander entfernt.

Mit dem Daumen strich er über Daisukes ziemlich warme Wange und entfernte so den Reis, der an dieser klebte. Während Satoshi den Reis von seinem Daumen leckte, unterbrach er nicht mal für eine Sekunde ihren intensiven Augenkontakt, "Süß..." Er würde sich am liebsten in diesen rubinroten Augen verlieren.

Der Kleinere von beiden schluckte nervös bei dem Anblick, den Satoshi bot. Was meinte der Blauhaarige? Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und blieb still, in der Hoffnung, dieser Augenblick würde nicht so schnell vorbei gehen.

Völlig unerwartet spürte Daisuke sanfte Lippen auf seinen. Ungläubig weitete er die Augen, wurde nur noch roter und sah zu Satoshi, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Kurz zögerte der Rothaarige, schloss dann aber auch seine Augen und erwiderte sanft. Dabei klammerte er sich mit seinen Händen an Satoshis Hemd fest. Dieser schien sichtlich überrascht, machte aber keinen Rückzieher und riskierte es. Den einen Arm legte er um Daisukes Taille und die Hand des anderen Arms fuhr sanft durch sein wirres Haar.

Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie sich unwillkürlich voneinander lösten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Erhitzt sahen sie sich schweigend an und keiner traute sich so recht ein Wort zu sagen. "Daisuke, ich- es...", der Hikari versuchte vergebens entschuldigende Worte auszusprechen. Doch da es ihm nicht gelingen wollte, senkte er seinen Blick und wollte aufstehen.

Schnell griff Daisuke nach seiner Hand, hielt diese fest und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Kopf. So sehr er es versuchte, er konnte seine Nervosität weder verstecken noch ignorieren. Und er wusste, dass Satoshi es schon längst bemerkt hatte. Das konnte er in den Augen des Älteren, der nun vor ihm stand, ganz genau lesen. "Lass es gut sein, Satoshi...", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und stand auf. "Ich denke mal, dass das unter Freunden schon o.k. ist!" Mit diesen Worten schlang er seine Arme um seinen Freund und zog ihn so zu sich runter. Dann küsste er ihn kurz, aber sanft auf den Mund und lies von ihm ab. "Siehst du?", er setzte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf, "Da ist doch nichts bei." Dann wendete er sich wieder dem Tisch zu und fing an diesen abzuräumen. Nun glich er einer überreifen Tomate und als er einen Teller anhob, bemerkte er, wie sehr er zitterte.

'Unter Freunden...' Noch immer erhitzt zierte ein wenig Röte seine blassen Wangen. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und half Daisuke beim Abräumen.

~Flashback Ende~

Seit dem versuchten die beiden Jungs dieses Ereignis nicht mehr zu erwähnen, da es für sie sehr unangenehm war. Auch, wenn sie ziemlich oft und gern daran dachten...

"Wie es scheint, bin ich heute nicht der Einzige, der nicht mitmacht, hm?", fragend hob Satoshi eine Augenbraue an und sah zu Daisuke.

"Naja... Ich hab's total vergessen. Ehahaha...", peinlich berührt stotterte der Rotschopf, lachte dann verlegen auf.

Schweigend und nachdenklich schaute er den Kleineren an, sah dann wieder nach vorne. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso oder woher. Irgendwie verwunderte es Satoshi, dass es so schien, als ob Daisuke nichts Merkwürdiges aufgefallen war. Vielleicht irrte sich der Blauhaarige auch nur. Vielleicht bildete er sich nur ein, dass noch Heute etwas passieren würde. Wer weiß...?

"Hey, Satoshi", schon längst am Schwimmbad der Schule angekommen, sah Daisuke seinen Freund besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Was...?", irritiert sah er seinen Gegenüber an. "Ja, alles in Ordnung..." Er war wohl viel zu tief in Gedanken versunken. Er hat nicht mal bemerkt, wie sie dorthin gegangen sind.

Daisuke warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, "So naiv bin ich auch nicht!"

Über Daisukes Gesichtsausdruck musste Satoshi gedanklich kurz auflachen. "Da könntest du wohl Recht haben."

"Also erzähl schon. Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt!", flehend sah er ihn an, ergriff Satoshis Hand und drückte diese sanft gegen seine Brust.

Schnell zog Satoshi seine Hand zurück und wich einen Schritt zurück. "Fühlst du es denn nicht?"

"Was meinst du?", der Angesprochene legte seinen Kopf schief und sah den blauhaarigen Jungen nur fragend an.

Dieser sah zur Seite und schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf, "Vergiss es..."

"Aber Satoshi-...!"

"Jetzt wird erst mal Aufgewärmt! Fünf Runden dürften wohl reichen. Schwimmt so, dass ihr die Fünf auch durchhaltet!", fiel die Lehrerin den beiden Jungs und bestimmt nicht nur ihnen ins Wort. Dann wandte sie sich den zwei Jungs zu: "Daisuke, Satoshi, ihr holt schon mal die Bälle und Schwimmbretter!"

"Ja", kurz und knapp antwortete der Blauhaarige und ging los.

"Jawohl!", entgegnete Daisuke der Lehrerin heiter, lief dann Satoshi nach, "Nicht so schnell!"

Leise lies er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging im Dunkeln in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen stellte er seine Schultasche ab und ging zum Fenster, um die Gardinen beiseite zu schieben. Nach der Schule sind beide noch zu Daisuke gegangen, haben dort gemeinsam Hausaufgaben gemacht und sind nachher etwas in die Stadt gegangen. Und nun...? Nun war er wieder alleine...

Er setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett, zog ein Bein an und schlang seine Arme um dieses. Der Vollmond war heute besonders schön. Er erhellte sein Zimmer und beschien ihn. Es wirkte fast so, als würde er silberfarben aufleuchten...

"Daisuke...", er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Fenster und schloss seufzend seine Augen. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und zogen ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

"Diese Gefühle sind närrisch...", hauchte eine klare, sanfte und doch kalte Stimme, "Was willst du von diesem Niwa-Jungen, wenn du ebenso gut auch mich haben kannst?"

Ungläubig und zugleich verwirrt öffnete Satoshi seine Augen und wandte sich der Gestalt zu. "Du...?", er klang trotz seiner Verworrenheit erfreut, versuchte aber bitter zu klingen, was ihm misslang.

"Ich wusste doch, dass du dich freuen würdest mich wieder zu sehen, Satoshi-sama", er drehte den Jungen ganz zu sich um und betrachtete ihn erst mal. "Äußerlich hast du dich kaum verändert", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und strich Satoshi dabei durch sein Haar.

Vorsichtig wich er zurück, bis er das kalte Glas an seinem Rücken spürte. Nun sah er auch den Dämonen vor sich genauer an. Krad hatte sich schon äußerlich verändert. Er trug das Kreuz der Hikari nicht mehr in seinem Haar, dafür aber das an seinem Ohr. Seine Kleidung war auch anders. Er trug einfach nur ein weißes, langärmliges Hemd, das am Kragen, an der Brusttasche und an den Ärmeln dünne, goldene Verzierungen hatte. Dazu hatte er eine weiße, enganliegende Hose an mit einer langen silbernen Kette, die er als Gürtel trug und das eine Ende an der Seite runterhängen lies. Natürlich trug er auch weiße Schuhe. Aber Satoshi fiel noch etwas anderes auf. Krad hatte nicht mehr diese gefährlichen, kalten Augen, die an die einer Raubkatze erinnerten. Seine Augen schienen menschlicher, auch, wenn sie immer noch goldgelb waren.

Der blauhaarige Junge war so fasziniert von ihnen und hätte sich am liebsten in diesen Augen verloren, wäre da seine Unklarheit nicht gewesen. "Krad, ich dachte du- ... Wie ist das möglich?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte sanft und streichelte mit einer Hand über Satoshis Wange. "Die Seelen, die Dark und mir von den Hikaris eingehaucht wurden, sind etwas Besonderes. Bei unserem letzten Kampf verloren wir unsere Magie und all das, was uns zu etwas besonderem machte. Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr, als einfache Menschen", erzählte er mit ruhiger Stimme und fuhr dann fort, "Warum wir erst jetzt als Menschen zurück auf die Erde geschickt wurden, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß nun, dass es einen warmherzigen Gott gibt, der uns unseren Wunsch erfüllte und uns zu vollwertigen Menschen machte."

Verwunderung spiegelte sich in Satoshis Augen wieder, aber auch einen Hauch von... Freude? Erleichterung? Man sah es so schlecht heraus.

"Das... ist schön...", nur schwach konnte man Satoshis verunsicherte Stimme hören.

Krad hatte zwar schon beim ersten Anblick von Satoshi eine Ahnung, aber nun hatte er auch eine Bestätigung. Sein Satoshi-sama hat sich wirklich verändert. Auch, wenn er immer noch diesen kalten, abweisenden Blick besaß, so strahlte sein Inneres Wärme aus. Und dem ehemaligen Dämonen gefiel es sogar.

"Das finde ich auch", mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste Satoshi zärtlich, aber besitzergreifend.

Dieser zögerte nicht lange, schlang die Arme um Krads Nacken und zog ihn enger zu sich. Während er sanft den Kuss erwiderte, spürte er die Hitze, die ihn überkam, als zwei Hände gierig über seinen Oberkörper fuhren und sein Hemd aufknöpften. Leise keuchte er in den Kuss hinein, als Krads Fingerspitzen Satoshis Brustwarzen neckisch umspielten.

Krads Zunge tippte gegen Satoshis geschlossene Lippen. Als er diese dann leicht öffnete, drang Krad mit sanfter Gewalt in seinen Mund ein und startete ein inniges Zungenspiel mit Satoshi. Danach lockte Krad Satoshis Zunge in seinen eigenen Mund und der Jüngere lies sich drauf ein. Neckisch aber sanft biss der Blondhaarige kurz in Satoshis Zunge, wobei dieser unterdrückt aufstöhnte.

Krad unterbrach ihren Zungenkuss und grinste, "Hier wäre es etwas unbequem." Er richtete sich auf und trug Satoshi auf den Armen zu seinem Bett, wo Krad ihn behutsam absetzte.

Sofort zog der Blauhaarige Krad auf sich und küsste sanft seinen Hals entlang, während er sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte. Krad schloss seine Augen und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Als Satoshi ihm sein Hemd auszog, drückte Krad ihn zurück ins Bett. Begierig leckte er über Satoshis Hals, biss kurz sanft zu und wanderte dann weiter runter. Während er Satoshis Brustwarzen mit der Zunge umspielte und an ihnen saugte, bewegte er seine Hüfte rhythmisch gegen die von Satoshi.

"Nnh... Krad...", immer wieder stöhnte der blauhaarige Jungen seinen Namen und das unbewusst auf eine erotische Weise.

Das erregte den Größeren nur noch mehr und er bedeckte den zierlichen Oberkörper des Jungen unter ihm mit heißen Küssen. Satoshi legte seine Arme um Krad und strich durch sein seidiges, blondes Haar.

An Satoshis Bauchnabel angekommen, rückte Krad etwas zurück und knöpfte Satoshis Hose geschickt auf. Bevor sich dieser versah, streifte Krad ihm die Hose samt Shorts ab und lies sie achtlos neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen. Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Älteren und Satoshi lief dabei ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.

Gerade spreizte Krad die Beine des Blauhaarigen und wollte sich runterbeugen, als dieser ihn aufhielt. "Nicht...", hauchte Satoshi leise, aber erregt und setzte sich unter Krad auf.

"Hm?", fragend sah Krad ihn an und strich ihm dabei einige vereinzelte Haarsträhnen aus seinem blassen Gesicht. Er bemerkte, wie Satoshi zögerte und unsicher wurde. "Sprich dich ruhig aus. Ich beiße nicht", flüsterte er ihm mit sanfter Stimme zu.

Erhitzt sah Satoshi ihn kurze Zeit an, eher er leise, fast wie ein Hauchen von sich gab: "Nimm mich..."

Angenehm überrascht hob Krad beide Augenbrauen an. "Wenn es das ist, was du willst, Satoshi-sama", hauchte er mit verführerischer Stimme und drückte ihn zurück ins Bett, "Dann werde ich dir den Gefallen tun."

Satoshi nickte entschlossen und sah Krad wie gebannt dabei zu, wie er sich komplett auszog. "Wunderschön...", dabei erröteten die Wangen des Blauhaarigen schwach, als er bemerkte, dass er diesen Gedanken laut aussprach.

Krad lächelte charmant und machte sich zwischen Satoshis Beinen Platz, "Nicht ansatzweise so wunderschön wie du." Er umfasste Satoshis Becken und rückte näher an ihn ran, "Es könnte vielleicht schmerzen."

"Als ob ich das nicht gewohnt wäre", sagte er mit gelassener Stimme und einem frechen Grinsen.

"Stimmt", Krad beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn noch mal sanft, eher er mit einem heftigen Stoß in ihm eindrang.

Laut vor Lust und auch vor Schmerz stöhnte Satoshi auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Hände vergruben sich im Bettlacken.

Erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend stieß Krad in ihm ein und achtete darauf, dass Satoshi nicht allzu viele Schmerzen erlitt.

"Bitte Krad...", brachte er beinahe flehend unter seinem Stöhnen hervor, "Behandle mich nicht- nhh... Nicht wie Porzellan..."

Wie auf Kommando setzte er seine Bitte in die Tat um. Nun wurde er immer schneller und tiefer. Erregt stöhnte Krad auf und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

"Das... ist gut...", Satoshis Stöhnen wurde immer regelmäßiger und sein Atem immer schneller. Nach Lust sehnend passte er sich Krads Rhythmus an, sodass die Stöße nur noch tiefer wurden.

Der Blauhaarige glaubte, jeden Moment die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren, als Krad zusätzlich seine Erektion fest umschloss und passend zum Rhythmus seine Hand auf und ab bewegte.

Wieder stöhnte Satoshi mit heißer, erregter Stimme den Namen des Blonden. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den brennenden Druck tief in sich.

Seine Stöße wurden immer intensiver und er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis beide ihren Höhepunkt erreicht haben. Sein Daumen reizte Satoshis Spitze und er verfestigte den Griff um seinem Glied, was dem Blauhaarigen wieder ein süßes Stöhnen entlockte.

Er schlang die Beine um Krads Hüfte und presste ihn enger an sich. Während Krad sein Tempo hielt, massierte er Satoshis Erektion ohne auch nur eine Stelle unberührt zu lassen.

Der Jüngere atmete tief ein, um unter einem lauten Aufschrei zu kommen. Dabei lief die warme Flüssigkeit über Krads Hand.

Ein letztes Mal stieß er hart in dem Jungen unter sich ein, bevor auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in ihm ergoss. Anstatt sich aus Satoshi zurückzuziehen, ruhte er noch in ihm und leckte sich genüsslich die Finger ab. "Süß...", dabei sah er grinsend zu Satoshi, der nervös schluckte. Erst jetzt entfernte er sich aus Satoshi und setzte sich auf ihn.

Kurz strich er Satoshi über die Wange, als er sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Dabei gab Krad ihm einen Teil des weißen Saftes zurück, welchen Satoshi nur zögernd annahm und runterschluckte.

Einige Zeit lang sahen sie sich nur schweigend tief in die Augen, bis Satoshi sich aufsetzte und Krad in eine sanfte Umarmung zog. "Du hast mir gefehlt..."

Krad lies sich mit Satoshi zurück ins Bett fallen und deckte beide zu. "Ach... Weswegen?", leicht fragend sah er zu dem Jungen in seinen Armen.

"Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dachte, ohne dich wäre mein Leben einfacher, aber schnell habe ich eingesehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe...", murmelte Satoshi leise und kuschelte sich an Krad, immer noch von eben erschöpft.

"So was mal von dir zu hören, Satoshi-sama...", sanft strich er durch die hellblauen Haare und schloss seine Augen.

Zwar hatte Satoshi seine Augen geschlossen, doch konnte er nicht einschlafen, da ihn sein Gewissen plagte. Was, wenn Daisuke etwas davon erfahren sollte? Warum interessierte es ihn, ob der Rotschopf es nun erfuhr oder nicht? Wenn er ehrlich war wusste er die Antwort. In den sieben Monaten wurde die Sehnsucht nach dem kleinen, tollpatschigen Jungen immer größer und Satoshi wusste auch warum. Wenn Daisuke ihm so viel bedeutete, warum lag er dann mit Krad splitternackt und eng umschlungen im Bett und nicht mit Daisuke? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Satoshi ganz warm, doch sein Gefühl von Reue wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er liebte Daisuke. Das einzusehen oder es sich zu gestehen war kein Problem für ihn. Aber was war dann mit Krad? Liebte er ihn etwa auch? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht beim besten Willen vorstellen, obwohl... Er hat seinen engelsgleichen Dämon die letzten sieben Monate über vermisst und das bestimmt nicht nur deswegen, weil ihm manchmal langweilig war. So viel stand schon mal fest. Und er wusste auch, dass Krad sehr an ihm hing. Schließlich hatte dieser das Satoshi schon oft genug spüren lassen. Vielleicht tat Krad dies ja nur, um ihn zu quälen. Aber warum war er diesmal sanft zu dem blauhaarigen Jungen? Etwa, weil er sich nicht wie früher dagegen wehrte und sich drauf einließ? Das könnte sein. Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, was er nun wegen Daisuke tun sollte. Sollte er etwa so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre oder es ihm einfach sagen? Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Nein, das wollte und konnte er nicht. Weder konnte er 'ihn', Daisuke anlügen, noch konnte er ihn verletzen. Wie kam er nun darauf, dass er Daisuke verletzten würde? Allerhöchstens würde er ihn damit schockieren. Vielleicht würde Daisuke auch nie wieder mit ihm reden, weil Satoshi mit dem schlief, der Daisuke fast umgebracht hätte oder weil ihm solche Männerbeziehungen zu wieder sind... Aber wie konnte es dann zwischen den Beiden zu einem Kuss kommen? Hätte Daisuke es nicht gewollt, hätte er Satoshi einfach wegstoßen können! Aber hat er diesen Kuss wirklich gewollt...?

Langsam wurde er müde. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Morgen könnte er sich weiter Sorgen machen. Doch nun wollte er es genießen, in den Armen Krads zu liegen. Kurze Zeit später schlief er in Gedanken bei diesen ein. Doch im Schlaf tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge Daisuke auf, der den Blauhaarigen verletzt ansah...

Sanft streichelte er über Satoshis Rücken, während er sich ganz seinen Gedanken widmete. Es beruhigte den Blondhaarigen zu wissen, dass nicht nur er sich in so kurzer Zeit so stark verändert hat. Auch Satoshi schien wie ausgewechselt. Krad hatte jetzt schon gefallen an seinem Leben als Mensch. Zum ersten Mal bekam er das, was er sich so sehr wünschte ohne Gewalt anwenden zu müssen. Von nun an wollte er ein ganz normaler Mensch sein, da es ihm schien, dass er nur so wirklich glücklich werden könnte. Er würde versuchen all die früheren Ereignisse zu vergessen. Somit wollte er - oder versuchte er zumindest - auch Dark endgültig aus seinem Leben zu verbannen.

In Gedanken bei Dark schlief nun auch Krad endlich friedlich ein...

"Hallo Daisuke!", Dark kletterte durch das offene Fenster in Daisukes Zimmer und sah breit grinsend zu diesem, der erschrocken aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Als er im Dunkeln nur schwach eine mysteriöse Gestalt erkannte, schrie er kurz panisch aber laut auf.

"Was für 'ne herzhafte Begrüßung aber auch!", locker wie immer schritt er auf Daisuke zu und schaltete dabei das Licht an.

"D-Dark...?", ungläubig sah er blinzelnd zum Meisterdieb und hielt alles nur für einen dummen Wunschtraum.

Hastige Schritte, die immer näher kamen, blieben kurz vor der Tür stehen, bis diese aufgerissen wurde. "DAISUKE!!! Keine Panik, deine Mama ist schon da!!"

Entgeistert sah Daisuke zu seiner Mutter, die eine Bratpfanne in den Händen hielt und einen gefährlichen Blick aufsetzte. Hinter ihr lugten Kosuke und Daiki hervor und sahen sich neugierig um.

"Daaaaaaark!!!", augenblicklich ließ sie die Pfanne fallen und sprang Dark um den Hals.

"Und eben wollte sie ihn noch mit der Pfanne erschlagen", gab Kosuke kleinlaut von sich und kratzte sich verschlafen am Hinterkopf.

Kurz lachte Daiki auf, doch dann sah er mit ernstem Blick zu Dark, der vor Wiedersehensfreude fast von Emiko erdrückt wurde, "Wie ist das möglich?"

Emiko stockte in der Bewegung und sah fragend zu Dark. Auch Daisuke wendete sich nun wieder Dark zu und dieser begann zu erzählen, warum er nun vor ihnen stand.

Das war's für's Erste... An alle, die es sich bis zum Ende durchgelesen haben: IHR SEID KLASSE!!!! X3 Arigatou, Minna-san~

Kapitel 2 und 3 sind auch schon fertig! Seit einigen Jahren... *hüstel*

Salut, eure Na^^


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: The Heart comes apart 2

Teil: 2 von...? Mindestens drei Teile kommen noch!

Autor: Nasuka

Disclaimer: Nichts und niemand gehört mir, nur die Idee dieser Story und das ist doch schon mal etwas! *stolz ist*

Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Krad x Satoshi, Dark x Krad (Hints)

Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Lime

'...' Gedanken  
"..." Gesprochenes

The Heart comes apart 2

Am nächsten Morgen schlich Satoshi leise aus seinem Zimmer, um den immer noch schlafenden Krad nicht zu wecken. Ihm wäre es selbst auch lieber gewesen weiterzuschlafen, aber er musste zur Schule. Danach würde eh das verlängerte Wochenende anfangen und er könnte sich richtig ausschlafen.

Unter der Dusche fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt dazu kommen würde, seinen Schlaf nachzuholen, wenn Krad sich in seiner Nähe befindet. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ das angenehme, warme Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln.

"Nein...", hauchte er leise mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er hörte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und eintrat. "Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich!"

"Guten Morgen, Krad!" Grad wollte der Blauhaarige das Wasser abdrehen, doch plötzlich spürte er Krads nackten Körper hinter sich, welcher sich an ihn presste. Der um paar Zentimeter Größere drehte das Wasser nur noch mehr auf und schlang seine Arme um Satoshi, drückte ihn so enger an sich.

Zuerst wollte Satoshi etwas sagen, doch als der Blonde anfing, seinen Nacken sanft zu küssen, konnte er nicht widerstehen und schloss genießerisch seine tiefblauen Augen.

Krad drehte den Kleineren an den Schultern um und legte seine zarten Lippen auf die Satoshis. Dieser schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Blonden und erwiderte fordernd den Kuss. Dabei strich er mit einer Hand durch das seidige, blonde Haar und öffnete geschickt das Band, das die Haare zusammenhielt. Die blonden Haarsträhnen fielen über die breiten Schultern des Älteren und Krad wirkte mit einem Male zierlicher, als er es ohnehin schon war. Ein Grinsen, welches Satoshi nur allzu gut kannte, machte sich auf den Lippen des engelsgleichen Mannes breit.

In den nächsten Sekunden spürte der Blauhaarige die kalte Flieswand in seinem Rücken und auch spürte er, wie Krads kräftige Hand Satoshis Handgelenke über seinem Kopf festhielt und gegen die kalten Fliesen drückte. Heiße und innige Küsse bedeckten seinen Oberkörper, welche immer tiefer wanderten...

Während dessen war Daisuke schon längst in der Schule angekommen und sah sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Klasse suchend nach seinem Freund um. Doch selbst in der Klasse fand der Rotschopf ihn nicht vor. 'Ob er verschläft...?', Daisuke schüttelte hastig seinen Kopf, 'Quatsch, Satoshi verschläft doch nie!' Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinem Platz nieder, lehnte sich zurück und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. 'Vielleicht ist er ja krank...'

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie die Lehrerin die Klasse betrat und die Schüler zum Aufstehen aufforderte. Erst, als Saehara ihn von der Seite anstieß, riss sich der Rotschopf aus seinen Gedanken und stand mit einem peinlich berührten Lachen auf.

Die Stunden vergingen nur langsam und der Unterricht war langweiliger als sonst. So entschloss Daisuke sich weiter seinen Gedanken zu widmen. Satoshi ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, aber auch das Ereignis des vorigen Tages nicht. Dark war wieder zurück und das freute den Rotschopf auch, aber... Der Meisterdieb erzählte, dass auch Krad zurück sei und diese Tatsache ließ Daisuke unruhig werden. Was, wenn er Satoshi etwas angetan hat und er deshalb nicht zur Schule kam? Der Blauhaarige wohnte ganz alleine und niemand würde es bemerken, wenn er plötzlich "Besuch" von einem wie Krad bekommen würde. Was, wenn Satoshi schon längst...?!!

Daisuke stand völlig außer sich auf und wollte grad aus dem Klassenraum stürmen, als es zum Schulschluss läutete. Die Lehrerin sah ihn erst verwundert an, lächelte dann aber, "Gut, dann wirst du Satoshi die Hausaufgaben bringen!"

"Hää...?" Irritiert sah er zu dieser und bemerkte, wie einige Klassenkameraden kichernd die Klasse verließen. Schlagartig wurde Daisuke um die Nasenspitze herum rot und nickte zögernd. "J-ja!" Er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und holte sich den Zettel für Satoshi bei der Lehrerin ab. Dann verließ er schnell die Klasse.

"Niwa-kun...", etwas betrübt sah das kurzhaarige, brünette Mädchen ihm nach, eher sie aufstand und langsam, in Gedanken versunken ihre Sachen einpackte. "Mensch, Riku! Beeil dich mal was!", Risa stand im Türrahmen und wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Zwillingsschwester.

So schnell er nur konnte lief Daisuke die Straßen entlang, die zu seinem blauhaarigen Freund führten. Vielleicht konnte er das Schlimmste ja noch verhindern! Aber wie? Gegen Krad hatte er doch keine Chance, auch, wenn dieser nun ein Mensch war und Dark war auch nicht da, der dem Kleinen hätte helfen können. Aber kneifen wollte er auch nicht. Nicht, wenn es um Satoshi ging! Irgendwie würde er auch das schaffen. Er musste nur daran glauben.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam der Rotschopf völlig außer Atem und erschöpft vor Satoshis Appartement an. Einmal schnappte er tief nach Luft und klingelte. Nein, er konnte und durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen! Aber er hatte dieses starke Schwindelgefühl und er spürte, wie seine Beine drohten nachzugeben. Mit beiden Händen lehnte er sich kraftlos gegen die Tür und langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen...

Schnell schickte der Blauhaarige Krad ins Schlafzimmer, eher er die Tür aufmachen konnte. Als er diese öffnete fiel ihm der Rotschopf direkt in die Arme. Geschockt weitete er seine Augen. "Daisuke?!" Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu merken, dass sein kleiner Freund sich überanstrengt hat und in eine leichte Ohnmacht fiel.

Er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden, nahm den kleinen Dieb auf seine Arme und trug ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Im Flur warf er noch einen Blick auf die Wanduhr und auf einmal klärten sich zum Teil seine Gedanken, was Daisuke anging. Vor gut drei Minuten hatte der Rotschopf Schulschluss und das würde heißen, dass er in innerhalb dieser drei Minuten bei Hiwatari ankommen konnte, aber... Selbst wenn man die Strecke als Spitzenläufer zurücklegen würde, so würde man mindestens fünf Minuten dafür brauchen. Das war also der Grund für Daisukes Verausgabung. Aber dem Blauhaarigem drängte sich eine Frage auf: Warum...? Warum sollte er sich so hetzen?

Im Zimmer angekommen, sah er kurz zu Krad, der auf dem Fensterbrett saß und sich gegen die Fensterscheibe lehnte, welche sich durch die Sonne angenehm warm anfühlte. In Satoshi kamen die Erinnerungen vom letzten Abend wieder hoch und seine blassen Wangen wurden kaum merklich rot.

Krad bemerkte dies und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, er hatte sich wirklich verändert, sehr sogar... Denn er hatte weder das Bedürfnis, dem Niwa-Jungen unter höllischen Qualen zum Tode zu verhelfen, noch war er eifersüchtig, dass dieser von 'seinem' Satoshi so liebevoll umsorgt wurde. Er hatte gar keinen Grund dafür, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm niemand seinen geliebten Satoshi wegnehmen könnte und diesem Gefühl wollte er vertrauen - wenn auch blind. Schweigend lächelte er vor sich hin und sah dem Blauhaarigem bei jeder Bewegung aufmerksam zu.

Dieser legte den kleinen Rotschopf während dessen auf das frisch bezogene Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, um einige Minuten später mit einer Schüssel kaltem Wasser und einem Handtuch zurückzukommen. Das Handtuch tauchte er ins Wasser und nahm es kurz darauf wieder raus. Dann drückte Satoshi die überschüssige Flüssigkeit aus dem Tuch, bevor er Daisuke damit sanft über sein Gesicht fuhr. Ja, er fühlte sich ziemlich warm, schon fast heiß an, aber der Blauhaarige war sich sicher, dass Daisukes Temperatur in kurzer Zeit wieder sinken würde. Wieder befeuchtete er das Tuch und legte es seinem kleinen Freund auf die Stirn.

Stumm setzte er sich zu Daisuke an die Bettkante und musterte diesen besorgt. Krad gesellte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf Satoshis Schulter, woher dieser kurz erschrak und direkt seinen Blick von Daisuke abwandte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn! So, wie ich ihn kenne, kommt er wieder schnell auf die Beine!", der Blondhaarige lächelte ihm kurz aufmunternd zu. Erst da wandte Satoshi sich ihm zu und sah ihn mit leichter Verwunderung an. Dass Krad so gelassen war, obwohl-...?

Weiter kam der Hikari in Gedanken nicht, da sich sanfte, verlangende Lippen auf die seine legten. Ohne groß zu zögern erwiderte er zärtlich den Kuss, der kurze Zeit darauf unterbrochen wurde. Krad sah kurz dicht am Blauhaarigen vorbei, zu Daisuke, welcher seine leicht geöffneten Augen erst geschockt weitete und dann schnell wieder zusammenkniff. 'Er hat es also mitbekommen...?', ein gedankliches Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht, 'Das könnte interessant werden!' Elegant richtete er sich auf und ging in Richtung Zimmertür, wo er stehen blieb, sich aber nicht umdrehte, "Ich werde etwas an die frische Luft gehen!" Der Angesprochene nickte und sah dieser engelsgleichen Gestalt schon beinahe verträumtlächelnd nach. Er glaubte, immer noch zu träumen und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass er nie aus diesem wunderschönen Traum erwachen würde. Ach... Widerwillig riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. Fast hätte er Daisuke vergessen!

Sofort wandte Satoshi sich ihm wieder zu, als er ihn plötzlich zusammenzucken sah. "Daisuke...?", langsam streckte er eine Hand nach dem Rotschopf aus und nahm das Tuch von seiner Stirn. Unerwartet hielt Daisuke Satoshi am Handgelenk fest und setzte sich auf. 'Hat er etwa...?', plagende Ungewissheit stieg im Blauhaarigen auf, als sich ihre Blicke direkt trafen. Bildete er es sich nur ein oder sah Daisuke seinen Freund wirklich aus verletzten Augen an? "Ihr... versteht euch ja wirklich... gut...", brachte der rothaarige Junge nur stockend und mit leiser Stimme hervor, und ließ langsam wieder von Satoshi ab. Mit gesenktem Blick sah er zur Seite und ein gequältes Lächeln zierte seine Wangen.

Satoshi konnte nichts erwidern. Er wollte etwas sagen, sprach dann aber etwas anderes an. "Wie es scheint, geht es dir wieder besser...!"

"Ja, dank dir...", enttäuscht darüber, dass Satoshi nicht weiter darauf einging, wurde Daisuke immer leiser. Doch schnell riss er sich wieder zusammen, wenn auch nur mit großer Mühe. "Hab vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Satoshi! Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir zur Last gefallen bin! Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt besser gehen!" Grad wollte er aufstehen, als Satoshi ihn an den Schultern zurück ins Bett drückte. Daisuke konnte einem noch nie etwas vormachen, was er auch diesmal wieder unter Beweis stellte. "Bleib besser noch was liegen!"

Verunsichert sah Daisuke seinen Gegenüber an, nickte als Antwort kurz und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Leise seufzte er und sah seitlich zum Blauhaarigen, der ihn die ganze Zeit über aufs Genaueste fixierte. Röte zog sich über die Wangen des Rotschopfs, der schwer schluckte. "Sag mal, Daisuke...", Satoshi betrachtete ihn weiterhin und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Der Angesprochene schrak auf und sah teils verunsichert teils fragend zu seinem Freund. "Ist auch Dark wieder zurückgekehrt?" "Ja", antwortete Daisuke lächelnd und setzte sich auf, "Gestern Abend, um genau zu sein."

"Herrlich!", sprach der weißgekleidete Blonde und genoss die warme Briese, die sich ein inniges Windspiel mit seinem seidigen Haar erlaubte. Sein letzter Spaziergang bei Tag war schon viel zu lange her. Schon fast hatte Krad vergessen, wie sich der warme Wind auf seiner Haut anfühlte und wie die strahlende Sonne sein Herz berührte. Aber das Gefühl, mit jemandem gemeinsam zu spazieren hatte er tatsächlich vergessen. Er vermisste zwar manchmal die Spaziergänge, aber noch mehr vermisste Krad die Person, die ihn begleitete und jeden Spaziergang zu etwas besonderem werden lies. Angeekelt schüttelte er seinen Gedanken hastig ab und lenkte sich ab. Er könnte ja mal Satoshi fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht Lust hätte... Schon beinah verträumt ging er elegant durch den Park und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen, die ihm die Sicht versperrten, hinter sein Ohr. Als er seinen Blick anhob, weitete er überrascht seine Augen, "Dark..."

"Du hier, Krad?", der Meisterdieb ging langsam auf seinen Gegenüber zu und ein sanftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen, "Eigentlich wollte ich ja Daisuke suchen, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich auf der Suche meinen verlorenen Engel wieder finden würde." Der Lilahaarige trug ein schwarzes Top, eine enganliegende, figurbetonende Hose und passende Schuhe. Seine braungebrannte Haut, der muskulöse Körper und das dunkellilanes Haar, das vom Wind umschmeichelt wurde und ihm so einen verschleierten Blick verlieh - er sah verdammt gut aus. Jeder, absolut jeder würde sich um ihn reißen. Verständlich, da er einfach zum Anbeißen aussah, was Krad allerdings nicht so sah.

"Tze...", der Angesprochene wandte mit finsterem Blick seinen Kopf zur Seite und sprach mit gereiztem Tonfall weiter, "Dabei habe ich gehofft, mindestens hier vor dir sicher zu sein!" Erst als er heißen Atem an seiner Haut spürte, bemerkte er, wie nah Dark ihm gekommen war. "Bist du etwa immer noch sauer auf mich?", fragte der Lilahaarige mit unheimlich ernster Stimme. Sanft legte er eine Hand an Krads Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu dem seinigen. Tief sahen sich die beiden gegensätzlichen Männer in die Augen, bis Krad seine Augenlider senkte und so den Augenkontakt unterbrach. Er wollte einige Schritte zurückgehen, doch der schwarze Engel schlang einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Weißen und zog ihn näher an sich ran. Hauchzart ließ er seine Lippen über Krads Wange bishin zu seinem Mund wandern. "Dark, lass-", weiter kam der Blonde nicht, da sich Darks weiche Lippen auf die seine legten und ihm jegliches Wort abschnitten. Fassungslos starrte er den Braungebräunten an, der genüsslich seine Augen schloss und sich voll und ganz dem Kuss widmete. Gierige Hände fuhren über Krads Rücken und er stelle mit Entsetzen fest, wie sich Dark an ihn presste und leise in den Kuss hinein keuchte.

Mit einem heftigen Stoß drückte Krad den anderen von sich und fuhr mehrere Male mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund. Bildete er es sich nur ein oder wurde ihm tatsächlich schlecht...? "Bist du verrückt, Dark?!!", fuhr der Weiße ihn außer sich an, als er wieder genügend Luft in den Lungen hatte. Dieser musste schmunzeln. Krad sah ja auch nur zu süß aus, wenn er sich aufregte und sich schwache Röte auf seinen Wangen zeigte. "Ja, das bin ich tatsächlich! Und zwar nach dir, Krad!"

"Schweig!! Ich will sowas nicht mehr länger hören!!", schrie der Blonde schon fast und sah ihn wütend an. Es war doch immer das gleiche mit diesem Taschendieb! Wie oft hat er solche Aktionen schon miterleben dürfen? Wie oft schrie Krad ihn deswegen an? Wie oft bekam er daraufhin von Dark ein kleines Liebesgeständnis...?

"Krad...!", sprach er in einem flehenden Ton und ging wieder auf ihn zu.

"Nein, ich will es gar nicht erst hören!!", fiel er dem Lilahaarigen ins Wort, "Ich weiß schon, was kommt! Diese Leier kenne ich schon in- und auswendig!!"

"Warum, Krad? Warum lässt du mich nicht an dich heran? Warum gibst du mir immer den Laufpass? Was mache ich denn falsch?!", schon fast verzweifelt klang der Meisterdieb.

Und für Krads Geschmack viel zu erbärmlich! "Immer die gleiche Frage! Warum? Ebenso könnte ich dich fragen, warum du ausgerechnet meine Nähe suchst! Warum gibst du nicht auf und lässt mich in Ruhe? Warum fängst du immer damit an, sobald wir uns über den Weg laufen?!"

"Weil ich dich liebe, Krad, und das weißt du!"

"Hah! Das sagst du doch jedem, der nicht gerade potthässlich ist!", fauchte er und bemerkte, wie er von Dark immer weiter zurück gedrängt wurde.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du der Einzige bist, den ich je wirklich geliebt habe und immer noch liebe!" Entschlossen legte er seine Hände auf Krads Schultern und drückte ihn zurück auf die Parkbank. Schnell schnappte er sich die Handgelenke des Blonden und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, dann setzte er sich auf den Schoß des Wildprotestierenden.

"Ach, tu ich das?!" So sehr sich der Weiße auch bemühte, er kam von Dark einfach nicht frei. "Und jetzt runter von mir, Dark! Und zwar auf der Stelle!!"

"Antworte mir endlich Krad! Du kannst mich doch nicht im Unwissenden lassen!"

Leise seufzte der Blonde und hörte auf sich zu wehren, da er einfach keine Lust hatte ausgerechnet mit ihm ein Handgemenge anzufangen. Mit ruhiger und klarer Stimme fing er dann an zu erklären: "Es ist vorbei, Dark! Und ich war ganz bestimmt nicht daran schuld, dass es so kam! Aber du brauchst dich gar nicht mehr darum bemühen, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme! Deine Chancen hast du alle verspielt und nun ist es zu spät! Ich werde niemals mehr von Satoshis Seite weichen!!"

Fassungslos starrte er die engelsgleiche Gestalt an. Warum tat er ihm das bloß an? Und was hatte Satoshi, was Dark nicht hatte? Einen Job? Kreislaufprobleme? Eine Brille? Nicht, dass er etwas gegen den Generalbeauftragten hätte - nein, ganz im Gegenteil, aber... "Warum ausgerechnet er?!"

"Das verstehst du nicht, sonst könntest du dir die Frage selbst beantworten!"

"Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?", fragend legte er seinen Kopf schief, wobei der sonst so coole Meisterdieb einfach nur süß aussah.

Mit Entsetzen stelle dies auch Krad fest, der angewidert über diesen Gedanken seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. "Du suchst doch Niwa, oder?"

"Hm...?", leicht irritiert über die recht merkwürdige Reaktion des Blonden schaute er diesen an, eher er nickte, "Ja, er ist gar nicht nach Hause gekommen..." Dark hätte seinen kleinen Freund fast vergessen, hätte Krad ihn nicht erinnert.

"Ich weiß, wo er ist!", er wandte seinen Blick dem Lilahaarigen wieder zu und fuhr dann fort, "Wenn du von mir runter gehst, verrate ich dir wo genau!"

"Und das ist kein Trick, nur um zu flüchten?", Misstrauen machte sich langsam in ihm breit.

"Also wirklich, Dark...!", Krad klang genervt und sah dem Dieb auch dem entsprechend in die Augen, "Und bei deinem ganzen Rumgesülze dachte ich, du würdest mir vertrauen! Du weiß doch, dass Beziehungen auch auf Vertrauen basieren...?", mit angehobener Augenbraue sah er den Dunkelhaarigen auf seinem Schoß fragend an.

Dieser nickte nach kurzem Zögern als Antwort. Ja, das wusste er, doch... Doch warum sprach der Weiße plötzlich von Beziehungen? Wollte er etwa auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hinaus? Als er Krad in die Augen sah, fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Er schien auf ihre gescheiterte Beziehung anzuspielen! Betroffen ließ Dark seinen Kopf hängen und seufzte schwer. Ob das der Grund war, warum Krad...?

"Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber du kannst jetzt von mir runter gehen!!", zischte der Blonde und wurde langsam ungeduldig, "Das aufmerksame Zuhören ist auch so eine Sache!"

Der Meisterdieb fasste sich wieder und ging von ihm runter. "Gomen...", flüsterte er leise, als er seinen Kopf nach einigen Sekunden wieder hob und Krad nicht mehr auf der Bank sitzen sah. "..."

"Kommst du endlich?", wenige Meter entfernt blieb Krad stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich dachte, du wolltest wissen, wo sich Niwa rumtreibt!"

"Ja, immer noch!", mit schnellen Schritten holte er den engelsgleichen Mann ein und ging neben ihm her.

Einige Zeit sagte keiner etwas. Dark genoss es, an Krads Seite zu sein. Seitlich sah er immer wieder zum Blonden rüber und lächelte selig. Zwar kam er sich peinlicher Weise selbst wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen vor, das vor Schmetterlingen im Bauch zu platzen drohte, aber davon wollte er sich nicht stören lassen. Nicht jetzt! Er wollte diese unübliche Ruhe, die entspannende Nähe genießen, solange es ihm möglich war. "Das ist unser erster Spaziergang bei Tag seit langem", unterbrach Dark die Stille und sah wieder nach vorne.

Für kurze Zeit schwieg Krad, bis auch er wieder anfing zu reden, "Das hier ist doch gar kein Spaziergang!"

"Für mich aber schon!", wieder formten sich seine Lippen zu einem warmen Lächeln. Er nahm Krads Hand und drückte diese sanft.

Leise seufzte der Blonde und ließ dem Dieb nur widerwillig den Glauben.

Beide waren sich darüber bewusst, dass Dark sich so anders, so fremd benahm...

Nach schier endlos langer Zeit kamen die Beiden vor Satoshis Appartement an, was des einen Freud und des anderen Leid war. Dark wollte eigentlich etwas länger die Zweisamkeit mit ihm genießen, genauso wie früher... Krad wiederum war froh, Dark loszuwerden und konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Satoshi wieder zu sehen.

Leise schloss der Blonde die Tür auf und trat mit Dark ein. Sie gingen ins Zimmer, wo sich auch Daisuke und Satoshi befanden. Beide saßen dicht nebeneinander auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken an der Wand angelehnt.

Krads Miene erhellte sich, als er Satoshi erblickte, "Da bin ich wieder. Und Besuch habe ich auch gleich mitgebracht!" Seitlich sah er zu Dark, dann wieder zu den zwei Kleineren.

"Schön, dich auch mal wieder zu sehen, Dark!"

"Ganz meinerseits", kurz lächelte er Satoshi an, "Ist ja auch schon lange her!" Und während er den Blauhaarigen musterte, plagte ihn eine einzige Frage: 'Was findet Krad bloß an ihm?'

"Dark, was machst du denn hier?", fragend sah Daisuke den Lilahaarigen an.

"Hm...? Ach, Emiko wollte, dass ich dich suchen gehe, da du ja nicht nach Hause gekommen bist!"

"A-ach so...", peinlich berührt kratzte sich der Rotschopf an der Wange, "Sorry..."

"Und?"

"Was und?"

"Na, warum bist du nicht nach Hause gegangen?", er sah von ihm zu Satoshi und zurück.

"Weil äh... Ich... Naja, ich...", während Daisuke versuchte, irgendwas zusammenzustottern, erklärte Satoshi Dark, was er wusste.

"So ist das also!", ein amüsiertes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, "Ich kann mir schon denken, was los war!"

Geschockt sah Daisuke den Meisterdieb an und flehte innerlich, dass er nichts Falsches sagen würde.

"Hm...?", leicht fragend hob der Blauhaarige eine Augenbraue an. Erst nun bemerkte er Krads merkwürdigen Blick.

"Naja, ich glaube, es wäre besser nun zu gehen. Emiko wartet sicher schon ungeduldig auf uns!"

"M-hm, dann lass uns gehen", Daisuke stand auf und drehte sich zu Satoshi um. "Hab vielen Dank, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast!", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, "Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich am Montag wieder in der Schule! Ah, apropos Schule..." Er holte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und gab diesen Satoshi, "Das sind die Hausaufgaben zu Montag."

"Danke", der Blauäugige warf kurz einen Blick auf den Zettel und steckte ihn dann weg.

Während Satoshi seine beiden Gäste zur Tür begleitete und sich von ihnen verabschiedete, ging Krad ans Fenster, öffnete dieses und schaute schweigend raus. "Ob ich mir nun Sorgen machen sollte...?"

So, das war's mit dem zweiten Kapitel!

Bis zum dritten Teil, ciaoi!

Eure Na-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: The Heart comes apart 2

Teil: 3 von...?

Autor: Nasuka

Disclaimer: Nichts und niemand gehört mir, nur die Idee dieser Story und das ist doch schon mal etwas! *stolz ist*

Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Dark x Daisuke

Warnung: Lemon, (...)

Bei einer Warnung wird's bestimmt nicht bleiben!

'...' Gedanken  
"..." Gesprochenes

Tädäää, noch ein Kapitel... OMG XD Wie es aussieht, kommen da mindestens noch zwei, aber selbst die scheinen mir noch zu wenig zu sein, um die Geschichte beenden zu können o.O

Und wie immer an dieser Stelle bitte ich bei Rechtschreib- und Tippfehlern um Verzeihung! Bei diesem Teil hier habe ich kein Rechtschreibprogramm und manchmal bin ich zu faul, zum x-ten Mal nachzusehen, wie ein Wort geschrieben wird, wenn ich mal wieder was benebelt bin und nichts mehr weiß ; Nein, ich nehme keine Drogen! Ich BIN eine ¦D

The Heart comes apart 3

Verschlafen setzte er sich auf und rekelte sich gemütlich. Es war Samstag, 9:43 Uhr und der Rotschopf musste nicht zur Schule. Das hieß ausschlafen, keinen lästigen Unterricht, keine Hausaufgaben und lange wach bleiben. Aber gleichfalls hieß es auch keinen Satoshi... Leise seufzte er und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Ein sanftes Rot zierte seine Wangen. Doch dann bemerkte er die Gestalt, die neben ihm im Bett lag und einen Arm um seine Taille schlang, "Was schaust du so traurig?"

Geschockt weitete er seine rubinroten Augen und schrie auf.

"Hey, beruhig dich wieder!", auch Dark war noch ziemlich verschlafen und setzte sich auf, obwohl er lieber liegen geblieben wäre.

"D-Da-... Dark?!", mit einem Schlag wurde er knallrot. Bis auf Shorts hatte der Lilahaarige nichts an!!

"Ähm... Daisuke?", fragte er vorsichtig und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum.

"J-ja?!", sofort wandte der Kleinere den Blick ab. Verkrampft hielt er die Decke fest und drückte sie an sich. 'Der Kerl hat ja Nerven!'

"Emiko und Kosuke sind vor knapp einer halben Stunde weggefahren. Sie wollten heute shoppen und es könnte etwas länger dauern."

"Ach so, na dann..."

"Und da Daiki seit gestern bei einem alten Freund ist, heißt das, dass wir sturmfreie Bude haben!", breitgrinsend sah er zu Daisuke, der ein ungutes Gefühl bekam.

"Emiko hat unser Frühstück schon vorbereitet!", Dark sprang auf, schnappte sich das größte T-Shirt aus Daisukes Schrank und zog es sich drüber, "Ich bin schon mal unten!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Erst jetzt zog sich Daisuke um und ging kurz darauf auch in die Küche.

Dark saß schon am Tisch. Er wartete ab, bis sich Daisuke zu ihm gesellte und fing dann mit dem Frühstücken an.

Die Zeit, die sie am Tisch verbrachten verlief recht still, bis Dark die Stille unterbrach. "Sag mal, Daisuke..."

"Hm?", der Angesprochene schluckte den letzten Bissen runter und sah fragend zu ihm.

"Du stehst doch total auf Hiwatari, oder?"

Und er begann heftig zu husten. "WAS?!" Knallrot wie er war, sah er fassungslos zu seinem Gegenüber.

"Also doch", belustigt grinste er, "Aber bist mal wieder zu feige, was? Oder fehlt dir nur die Erfahrung?"

Der Rothaarige wurde sichtlich nervös und erwiderte nichts mehr. Er stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab.

Der Meisterdieb entschloss sich, so sozial zu sein und ihm dabei zu helfen. "Was bist du plötzlich so still?"

"Ebenso gut könnte ich dich fragen, warum du dich auf einmal über mich lustig machst!"

"Was? Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"

"Tze...", Daisuke stellte seinen Teller in die Spülmaschine und wollte die Küche verlassen, doch Dark hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Ich will dir doch nur helfen!"

"Na toll, danke auch, aber auf deine Hilfe kann ich verzichten!", erwiderte er sickig und wehrte sich heftig, doch er kam vom Lilahaarigen einfach nicht los.

"Sobald es um ihn geht, reagierst du so zickig!" Dark zog ihn näher an sich und legte fest die Arme um den schmalen Körper, damit Daisuke nicht die Flucht ergreifen konnte. "Ich will doch lediglich wissen, wie weit ihr seid!"

"Du willst es wissen? Hier hast du die Antwort: Gar nicht!", langsam hörte er mit seiner Protestaktion auf und blieb still. "Es lief so ja schon schlecht, aber seit Krad wieder da ist, habe ich gar keine Chance mehr bei ihm..."

Dark vernahm ein leises Seufzen, worauf er seinen kleinen Freund tröstend durch die Haare wuschelte, "Und seit Satoshi wieder bei ihm ist, habe ich nun auch endgültig keine Chance mehr bei Krad!"

"Du hast also immer noch nicht aufgegeben...?", leicht lehnte er sich bei Dark an und schloss die Augen.

"Nein, dafür bedeutet er mir viel zu viel!" Er stützte seinen Kopf auf den Daisukes. "Aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich... Du hast dich doch in ihn verliebt, oder?"

"Uhm... Ich geb's ja zu. Irgendwie schon...", erneut musste er seufzen, "Aber wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

"Na ja, ich wusste zwar schon früher, dass du ihn sehr mochtest, aber nach deiner gestrigen Aktion war ich mir ganz sicher, dass es für dich mehr als nur Freundschaft war... Und erst diese Blicke, die du Krad zugeworfen hast!", ein belustigtes Grinsen zierte Darks Lippen.

"Ha-hab ich das...?", Verwunderung, aber auch Scham machten sich in ihm breit, "Fiel mir gar nicht auf..."

"Mir aber! Und Satoshi bestimmt auch!", neckend grinste Dark.

"Oh...", peinlich berührt lächelte er schief, "Und Krad bestimmt auch... Der wird mich doch auseinandernehmen!"

"Für den Fall der Fälle habe ich mir einen kleinen Plan ausgedacht!"

"Ach ja, und welchen?", fragend drehte sich der Rotschopf zu ihm um.

"Ich denke mal, wir beide wissen, was zwischen ihnen abläuft, oder?" Als Antwort erhielt er ein schüchternes Nicken. "Du willst Hiwatari und ich Krad. Und damit wir unseren Willen kriegen, müssen wir die beiden auseinanderkriegen und ihre Herzen erobern!"

"Ähm... Aber meinst du nicht, dass wir uns da besser raushalten sollten...?"

"Willst du Hiwatari nun oder nicht?"

"Na ja...", er spürte Darks Blick an sich und nickte schweigend.

"Gut!", lächelnd wandte er sich ab und deutete Daisuke, er solle ihm folgen, was dieser auch tat. "Zuerst musst du mir sagen, wie weit du mit Satoshi schon gekommen bist. Falls zwischen euch überhaupt etwas passiert ist!"

Während sie zurück in Daisukes Zimmer gingen, erzählte er Dark kurz von ihrem ersten Kuss und ihrem Verhältnis zueinander.

"Daraus könnte man eventuell was machen!", meinte er, während er sich was Anständiges anzog. "Denn ich weiß was, das du nicht weißt!", grinsend sah er zu Daisuke, der auf dem Bett saß und ihn nun fragend ansah.

"Also, das war so...", er setzte sich neben ihm hin und erzählte ihm von einem seiner Diebstähle. Er wollte das "Zepter der Aphrodite" stehlen. Das Besondere an diesem Zepter war, dass man die Gefühle desjenigen lesen konnte, der das Zepter als letztes in der Hand hatte, solange das Wärme speichernde Edelmetall am Halse des Zepters noch warm war und wenn man denn überhaupt wusste, wie genau das geht. Bei einem Handgemenge zwischen Dark und Satoshi passierte es, dass der Generalbeauftragte das Zepter an sich riss, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Doch später konnte Dark sich dem Zepter bemächtigen und nutzte direkt mal die Gelegenheit aus. Daisuke bekam davon nichts mit und der Meisterdieb hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor, ihm davon zu erzählen, da er es so für besser hielt.

"Er hat dich also die ganze Zeit über geliebt, auch wenn er es nie zeigte!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf saß Daisuke da und war unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Doch dann sah er mit einem trüben Lächeln zu Dark, "Das war mal. Jetzt interessiert er sich nur noch für Krad..."

"Kopf hoch, Daisuke!", meinte der Ältere aufmunternd, "Wenn das so ist, musst du ihn zurückgewinnen!"

"Satoshi hat mir doch noch nie gehört...", bedrückt atmete Daisuke durch und ließ sich nach hinten und auf das Bett fallen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und sah betrübt zur Decke. Gegen Krad hatte er sowieso keine Chance! Er war das komplette Gegenteil von dem Blonden und somit überhaupt nicht Satoshis Typ…

"Dann sorg' dafür, dass er dir gehört und steh' Krad in nichts nach!"

"Wie meinst du das?", fragend hob der Kleine beide Augenbrauen an.

"Auch, wenn Krad eher neutral wirkt, er ist verdammt gut im Bett!" Und mit diesem Satz verfiel Dark seinen sündhaft süßen Erinnerungen. Nicht, dass ihn nur Krads Bettkünste interessierten, aber wenn er ehrlich war, fehlte es ihm schon. Dieses heiße Verlangen, die komplette Hingebung und die Lust, die ihn jedes Mal auf ein Neues verrückt werden ließ. Aber auch seine Hände mit den langen, schmalen Fingern, dem Fingerspitzengefühl und den Berührungen, die auf seinem gebräunten Körper zu brennen und ihre Spuren zu hinterlassen schienen. Und doch… Es mag vielleicht komisch klingen, aber am meisten vermisste er das Gefühl, aufrichtig geliebt und begehrt zu werden. Keine seiner Frauenaffären machte sich wirklich etwas aus Dark. Er war da, sah gut aus und hatte ein Händchen für Raubzüge - und für Frauen.

"Waaaa-?!! Da-das heißt...", zum wiederholten Male lief er wie eine überreife Tomate rot an. 'Das würde ja heißen, dass... Könnte es sein, dass Krad und Satoshi...?', nervös und auch beschämt traute er sich nicht, seinen Gedanken zuende zubringen.

"Ganz genau das heißt es!!", gab Dark laut von sich und warf dann noch grinsend ein: "Was würde ich nicht für geben, mit Satoshi tauschen zu können...!"

Daisuke sprach seinen Gedanken zwar nicht aus, aber irgendwie würde er schon gerne mit Krad tauschen, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick. Und dieser müsste nicht gerade "in so einer Situation" sein. Es würde ihm schon vollkommen reichen, wenn er einfach nur Satoshis Nähe genießen könnte. Und solange Krad da war, konnte er das knicken.

"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dir etwas Nachhilfe zu geben!"

"Nachhilfe? In was denn?" Daisuke verstand gar nicht, was das plötzlich sollte und schaute irritiert drein. 'Darks schulische Leistungen sind bis auf Geschichte und Sport echt mies...'

Der Dieb hatte Gefallen an der Naivität des Kleineren. Das ließ ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise süßer wirken, als er nicht schon ohnehin war. "Na, in der praktischen Liebe, was sonst?"

Der Jüngere sah seinen Gegenüber mit riesigen Augen sprachlos an, eher er begann, irgendwas zusammenzubrabbeln und zum wiederholten Male knallrot anzulaufen.

Sanft packte er Daisukes Kinn und zog ihn mit dem Arm um seine Taille schlingend näher an sich ran. "Zuerst musst du mir zeigen, was du drauf hast!"

"W-was ich drauf habe...?", stotterte der Angesprochene nervös. "Was meinst du...?"

"Ich glaube, du weißt sehr wohl, was ich meine...", wisperte der Violetthaarige, "Und ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das nicht gerade viel sein kann!" Neckisch grinsend sah er Daisuke an und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. "Dann zeige ich dir eben, was du drauf haben solltest...!", und er küsste Daisukes Hals.

Den Rothaarigen durchfuhr eine Gänsehaut und er stäube sich innerlich dagegen, zuzugeben, dass es ihm gefiel. "Was machst du da...?" Seinen Lippen entwischte ein kleines Keuchen.

"Das fragst du noch...?" Verschmitzt grinste Dark und glitt mit den Händen unter sein T-Shirt, "Du bist ech total unerfahren...!"

Heiße Hände erforschten jeden Zentimeter der sanften, festen Haut, bis sie an den rosigen Brustwarzen anhielten. Mit flinken Fingern umspielte der Violetthaarige eine seiner Brustwarzen und mit der anderen Hand schob er den störenden Stoff hoch. Nun konnte Dark seine Zunge um die zweite Brustwarze kreisen lassen, an ihr saugen und sie mit der Zungenspitze massieren.

"Dark...", stöhnte der Rothaarige leise und beinahe schon wehleidig, legte die Hände an Darks Schultern und schob ihn von sich weg, "Hör auf, ich will das nicht...!"

"Dann mach's für deinen Hiwatari!" Dark drückt den Rotschopf auf den Rücken zurück ins Bett, pinnte ihn an den Schultern fest und setzt sich auf seine Hüfte.

"Als ob es ihm nur darauf ankommen würde!", verteidigte Daisuke sich und vor allem Satoshi.

"Wer weiß? Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht so ist? Hast du ihn etwa gefragt?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht..." Resigniert und geschlagen seufzte er. "Dark, sag mal...", begann Daisuke mit leiser Stimme und roten Wangen zu sprechen.

"Was denn, Daisuke?", fragte Dark mit einer sanfteren Stimme als vorhin nach.

"Wie weit wärst du gegangen...?" Über seine eigene Frage beschämt, drehte er das Gesicht zur Seite und hätte sich selbst schlagen können, das tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

"Ich weiß es nicht", Dark legte eine Hand um Daisukes Kinn und zwang ihn sanft, seinen durchdringenden Blick zu erwidern. "Vielleicht hätte ich nach ein Paar Minuten aufgehört. Vielleicht hätte ich aufgehört, wenn du mir auf die Nerven gegangen wärst. ..." Nun schwieg er und sah in die unschuldigen, rubinroten Augen, die ihn groß anblickten. 'Vielleicht hätte ich dich auch genommen und deine Unschuld gestohlen. Gegen deinen Willen, deinen Protest und dein Flehen...'

Er beugte sich zu der kleineren, wenn auch durchtrainierten Gestalt herab und küsst ihn zärtlich. Er spürte, wie der Rothaarige unter ihm erschrocken versteifte und den Atem anhielt. "Das gehört nur zur heutigen Lektion...!" Erneut drückte der Meisterdieb ihm die Lippen auf und wurde fordernder.

Das Einzige, was er hörte, waren sein wie wild klopfendes Herz und das Rauschen von Blut in seinen Ohren. Dieser Kuss war so intensiv und keineswegs zurückhaltend wie der von Satoshi. Aber noch etwas unterschied die Küsse und Daisuke wusste nicht, was das sein könnte...

Dark löste sich von ihm, rutschte ein Stück zurück und schob sein T-Shirt erneut hoch. Mit heißen, feuchten Küssen bedeckte er den unschuldigen Körper unter sich und bahnte sich seinen Weg weiter hinunter.

Ein leises, heißes Stöhnen entwisch Daisukes Stimme und wie von selbst streckte er sich Dark entgegen. Seine Hände suchten Halt, die sie in Darks Haaren fanden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zum Jüngeren auf und lache kurz über seine Reaktion. Geschickt öffnete er Daisukes Hose und zog sie samt Shorts ein gutes Stück runter.

Reflexartig wollte Daisuke peinlich berührt die Beine anwinkeln, doch Darks Gewicht, das auf diesen lastete, ließ es nicht zu. "Was hast du vor...?", hauchte er mit einem nervösen Unterton und traute sich nicht, Dark in die Augen zu blicken, kniff sie deswegen angespannt zusammen.

"Wart's ab...!", verschmitzt grinste er und legte die Hand um Daisukes Glied, "Es wird dir gefallen...!" Mit diesen Worten umkreiste seine Zunge Daisukes Spitze. Dann legten sich heiße Lippen um ihn und Dark nahm ihn immer mehr in sich auf, fuhr dabei mit der Zunge seine ganze Länge hinauf.

Laut und erregt stöhnte der Rotschopf auf und presste sich eine Hand auf die Lippen. Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an...

Dark begann, seinen Kopf im Rhythmus vor und zurück zu bewegen. Mit einer Hand massierte er Daisuke ausgiebig an den unberührten Stellen und entlockte ihm so erneut ein erhitztes Aufstöhnen.

"Dark...!", keuchte der Jüngere erregt, als er spürte, wie der Druck in ihm immer unerträglicher wurde. Diese Hitze machte ihn verrückt. Sie ließ seinen Körper erzittern und erschaudern.

Erneut bewegte Dark den Kopf zurück, reizte und umspielte die empfindliche Stelle.

Länger konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Darks Zunge war so verdammt flink und er wusste ganz genau, welche Stellen er reizen musste. Das gab Daisuke den Rest und er ergoss sich mit einem erlösenden Aufstöhnen in Dark.

Dieser schluckte die milchigtrübe Flüssigkeit runter und leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen. "Deine Stimme klingt so verdammt sexy, Daisuke", hauchte der Violetthaarige, zog sich an ihm hoch und küsste ihn begehrend.

Noch nach Luft japsend erwiderte er sanft den Kuss. Er gewährte Darks Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund, als er darum bat, und ließ sich auf ein heißes Zungenspiel ein, als er dazu aufforderte.

Sanft biss er in die schüchterne Zungenspitze und drückte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an Daisuke. Dieser stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern.

So schön dieses Gefühl war, fühlte es sich doch falsch an. Es war leider nicht Satoshi, der auf ihm lag und ihn zärtlich küsste, sondern Dark, der ihm Nachhilfe gab. So sehr sich beide anstrengten, fühlte Daisuke, dass das, was sie hier taten, nicht echt war. Er spürte weder Leidenschaft noch ein anderes Gefühl, dass dem der Liebe nahe kam und es Dark entgegen bringen konnte. Als ihm das klar wurde, bekam der Rotschopf mit einem Male ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er Satoshi betrogen und verraten...

„Daisuke...?"

Als Antwort erhielt der attraktive Meisterdieb mit der erhitzten Stimme keine Reaktion. Er streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange, bevor er mit irritierter Stimme leise fragte: „Warum weinst du...?"

Wie oft hatte Daisuke verbotene Gedanken gehabt, in denen Satoshi es war, der ihn küsste, berührte und ihm die Unschuld nahm...? Warum ließ er sich also auf seinen Freund Dark ein?

Und wie oft hatte Dark versteckte Gedanken gehabt, in denen er Daisuke küsste, berührte und ihm die Unschuld rauben wollte...?

Aaaah, böse, böse! *sich hau* Ich verstoße gegen meine Prinzipien! ;XD I don't like DarkxDaisuke... ,,,; Aber die restliche Welt tut's, bwahaha "XD

Oh là là, was ist da bloß schief gelaufen? Was bedeutet Dark dieser kleine Austausch von Leidenschaft und wie wird Daisuke damit umgehen? Was wird sich verändern, was wird beendet...? Und wo sind überhaupt Satoshi und Krad abgeblieben?! Findet es heraus in: The Heart comes apart Teil 4!!^^~

Sayonara,

Na-chan^^


End file.
